


Like The Rainbow

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Star Wars Pride Project [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Lando Calrissian, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Non-Binary Lando Calrissian, Pansexual Lando Calrissian, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Lando explains pansexuality to Ben.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian & Ben Solo
Series: The Star Wars Pride Project [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928779
Kudos: 5
Collections: Allbingo





	Like The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pansexual
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The bit about Lando being non-binary was something I heard on Twitter, and I loved it. Non-binary representation FTW.

“Uncle Lando?”   
  
Ben was young. Of course he was. Lando turned around from where he was watching the Cloud City sunset and smiled at Ben. Ben was a little older than when he was two years old and calling Lando “Unca Wanwo” and he was asking questions.   
  
“Hey, little guy,” Lando said. “What do you need?”  
  
“Do boys only need to love girls?”  
  
Huh. Lando couldn’t say he was expecting that and yet at the same time, he was, really. He was expecting it, because even though their galaxy would have thought of the idea of being derogatory towards different sexualities and genders ridiculous, Lando knew it was still something for kids to take in.   
  
And really, they were pretty accepting when they got it properly explained to them.   
  
“Well,” Lando said, “The range of love and...interest is a spectrum. It’s not even just boys and girls. Some planets have multitudes of different genders. It’s like a rainbow. It’s less black and white, and more a whole spectrum of colors, if you will. And it’s the same with me. It’s like loving...multiple kinds of people. It doesn’t matter if they’re a boy, girl, or someone who falls outside those expectations, or someone who’s both or neither.”  
  
“So like a ‘they’, then?”  
  
Lando laughed. “Stang, kid, nothing gets past you, I swear.” Ben beamed and Lando continued. “For me, it’s like I’m interested in a partner of any gender identity — male, female, or anyone who falls into both categories, or neither, or anything like that. Stang, I’m not really...well, you could say that I fall outside expectations of male or female myself.”  
  
“Are you a ‘they’?”  
  
Lando smiled. “Depends. Sometimes I’m a ‘they’. Sometimes I’m a ‘he’. I just knew when I was a kid. It wasn’t like becoming a woman, it was more like I was both masculine and...non-binary, I think, is the right word for it.”  
  
“Oh.” Then, “Nobody better treat you bad or I’ll kick their butts!”  
  
Lando did laugh just then. “Ben...you are a good kid.”  
  
Ben clapped his hands over his mouth, giggled — there was something about the gesture that was quite endearing. Then, more seriously, “Thanks. I wanna marry Poe one day. When we grow up.”  
  
“Whatever path you choose,” Lando said gently, “I’ll be proud of you.”


End file.
